peelfandomcom-20200213-history
09 January 1985
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1985-01-09 ; Comments *Peel claims Eton Crop session is being repeated because he will be in Amsterdam, Netherlands at the weekend and hopes the band will get the first round in. *Birthday Party session from 1982 is played straight through in its entirety. There are also three tracks in a row from the Guana Batz, plus two each from the Raging Spool and Another Spark compilation cassettes. *The Elvis classic is to mark the fact that if the he were still alive Elvis would be 50 years and nearly 2 days old. *File a is incomplete and File b is a two track sonic upgrade. Tracks marked # Sessions *Eton Crop #2 Repeat of session first broadcast 20 November 1984. Recorded 1984-11-13. No known commercial release. *Birthday Party #4 Repeat of session first broadcast 22 November 1982. Recorded 1982-11-15. Released on The John Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit, CD, 2001) Tracklisting * File d starts at the beginning * Howlin' Wolf: Shake For Me (LP - Howlin' Wolf) Chess * Nitzer Ebb: Isnt It Funny How Your Body Works (12") Power Of Voice Communications * Floy Joy: Into The Hot (v/a cassette - Raging Spool) NME * Eton Crop: Quality In The Grooves (session) * Brilliant Corners: My Baby In Black (12") SS20 * Johnny Osbourne: One Rub-A-Dub For The Road (12") Top Rank * Television: Foxhole (7") Elektra *'File a '''cuts in *Skiff Scats: Cripple Creek (Cassette – Raging Spool) NME *Little Richard: Ready Teddy (LP – His Greatest Recordings) Ace *'File c''' cuts in *Eton Crop: Snobhill (session) *Thee Milkshakes: Ambassadors Of Love (7” EP) Big Beat''' edited out of File c *300,000 Verschiedene Krawalle (Laibach): Policijski Hit (LP – 84) ZKP RTL *Puddy Roots: Message To Mary (single) Phillip *Cabaret Voltaire: Mercy Man (Cassette – Raging Spool) NME *Pete Best Beatles: Alamein Train (EP – Sounds For The Sophisticated Cabarey Music Lover) Strine *Artery: The Last Song (LP – The Second Coming) Golden Dawn *Mighty Swallow: The Rock (LP – The First Take) Charlie’s *Eton Crop: Get Something For Doing Nothing (session) *Ghost Of Electricity: Rain Dance (Cassette – Another Spark) Another Spark *Freddy McGregor: Little Girl (single) Studio One # *Birthday Party: #Pleasure Avalanche (session) #Deep In The Woods (session) #Sun Is Burning (session) #Marry Me (Lie! Lie!) (session) *John Fahey: Poor Boy, Long Ways From Home (LP – Blind Joe Death) Takoma # *Guana Batz: #Train Kept A Rollin’ (LP – Stomping At The Klub Foot) ABC #Please Gimme Something (LP – Stomping At The Klub Foot) ABC #Devil’s Guitar (LP – Stomping At The Klub Foot) ABC *Microdisney: Helicopter Of The Holy Ghost (Cassette – Another Spark) Another Spark *Elvis Presley: Mystery Train *Eton Crop: Boy Meets Tractor (session) *Nocturnal Emissions: No Sacrifice (12” single) Sterile *('''File a cuts out at start of above) *''end of show'' *'File c & d' ends File ;Name *a) 1985-01-09 John Peel BBC Radio 1 (incomplete).mp3 *b) John Peel 1985-01-09 *c) 1985-01-09 Peel Show L595 L596.mp3 *d) 020A-B0534XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 ;Length *a) 1:27:43 *b) 0:04:55 *c) 01:08:54 (last 06:50 unique) *d) 1:59:43 ;Other *a) File created from T342 and T343 of 400 Box. *b) Gumtree Tapes *c) created from L595 and L596 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. *d) Recordings at the British Library ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *c) Mooo *d) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B534/1) Category:1985 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Shared Category:Scottish Gumtree Tapes Category:SL Tapes Category:British Library